i wanna say
by baby hosey
Summary: Based on the song 'i do' by placebo A new one off very smutty rinch fic Give it a try. Edted again by queensgambit


Finch rolled over in bed to find John sitting up. "Morning baby."

"Hmm, morning sleepy head." said John as he leant down and kissed him. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." smiled Finch. He sat up and wrapped an arm across John's stomach, "You ok?" he asked and kissed his shoulder.

"Yes, I just wanna go for run, is that ok?"

"It's fine."

"Good. I was hoping you'd wake soon. I didn't want you to wake up alone."

"You're too sweet." Finch said as he snuggled back in the covers. He felt John get up and get dressed, then heard him moving around.

"It's in the closet in your gym bag." He smiled to himself.

"Huh, what am I looking for?"

"Your hat."

"Smart arse." said John, "How'd you guess that?"

"How long have we been together? I know your little habits." smiled Finch then he heard John open the closet followed by the zipper on his gym bag.

"found it" said John and he appeared next to the bed, "Ready." He nodded.

"No your not." Finch teased.

"Yes I am." he said feeling his pocket. "Keys, gun, and cell, that's all I need."

"Music?" said Finch.

"Ah crap…have you…" he started.

"No I haven't sorted out the stuff from your smashed cell to the new one yet. Unfortunately, someone has stopped me from working and kept me preoccupied, Mr. Reese." He teased, "But you can borrow my iPod, it's inside the breast pocket of my coat."

John went back to the closet. "Thanks, but what's on it? Classical? Rock and roll?"

"Huh, cheeky. You'll see soon enough."

John walked back to Finch's side, "I won't be long." And he leant down. Finch moved and kissed him.

"How longs not long?"

"Half an hour."

"Ok I'll still be here."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too." and he heard John leave. Finch snuggled further into the duvet; it smelt of John and love making.

Since he and john had confessed to their feelings they had spent as much time as possible together, but work usually kept them apart so when they had free time they were very…busy.

Finch sat up. He opened the bed side cabinet draw and found the lube, he placed it under John's pillow, and he knew this would surprise John. Finch knew what was coming, he'd been with John for some time and had learnt morning runs meant John was highly aroused and he'd come back hot and sweaty needing him. Though Finch must confess he liked making love with John after he'd been running, the old sweat cools on his skin and the new mixing together. He shook with anticipation of that all coming, very soon. He snuggled back down and waited, it wasn't long before the door opened and he heard John step in.

"I'm back." John called. "You missed me?"

"Always." Finch teased, "You coming back to bed?"

"Maybe..." John laughed, "Yes, always." He pulled off his hat and then set the iPod on the cabinet. "You've got some good songs on there." He said.

"Glad you approve."

John pulled his t-shirt off, making Finch shake.

"Mmm sexy, hurry up."

"I may not want to hurry up."

"Then I'll sort myself out."

"No, I'm coming."

"I hope not yet, I want it in me." He teased.

John quickly pulled his trousers off, followed by his boxers, revealing his erect cock. Finch shook with anticipation.

"Let me in then." John smiled.

Finch pulled the duvet down and John climbed in between his legs. John's sweaty body pressed against Finch's; it pleased him. He loved John's body and he now knew exactly what to touch and when.

"I love you." John said as he started to press gentle little pecks on Finch's lips.

"I love you too." He replied and wrapped his arms John, pulling him closer into him. "Mmm someone's happy."

"And not just me."

Then John moved and caught Finch in a passionate kiss, which he loved. He run his hands all over John's body; he loved it so much, and it was all his. The old sweat was cooling and he loved it. He moved from John's lips to kiss his neck on his scar. John moaned and grinded his cock harder against Finch's and then John moved up onto his hands and lifted himself above him.

"I love looking at you like this." Whispered John.

"Dominance?"

"No, you look so hot and sweaty, ready for me. It's very sexy."

"Sexy? Right…" said Finch shifting his gaze from John's. He hated being called things like that. He was old; with awful scars - inside and out - he couldn't think of himself as anything but ugly, no matter how much John tried to convince him otherwise.

"Hey..." John said but Finch couldn't look.

He felt John move back down, "Mr. Finch?" He exclaimed.

He turned to see why he was being called like this.

"What's this doing here?"

Finch saw he was holding the tube of lube. "I knew you'd come back wanting me so I got it out to be ready."

"How did you know?"

"I've been with you long enough to know what a morning run means."

"Hmm, maybe one day I'll surprise you."

"Oh I doubt it."

"So where was I?" said John.

Finch dreaded it was back to him turning away at being called sexy.

"Ah yes..." said John, "back to business."

He sat back - lube still in hand - he unscrewed the top and squirted some into his hand, then screwed it back up. He gave a devilish smile just before he spread a layer on Finch's tight opening, but before Finch could moan John was back over him kissing him. Finch felt a twinge as John pushed one finger into him.

"Ahh…" He moaned. He pushed his tongue through John's lips; his own dominance. He could kiss John forever.

"Mmm..." John moaned as he pulled back and started kissing Finch's neck. Finch felt pressure, he knew John was pushing a second in and he winced a little.

"You ok?" asked John pulling back.

But Finch grabbed him, stopping him. "I'm fine, don't stop."

John smiled and carried on kissing his neck. Finch felt the new sweat forming, and mixing, his skin felt the same.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"More." He was growing too used to two; he loved the pressure before the muscles gave way. Then he felt John push a third in. "Mmm…yes…like that." He moaned and John covered his mouth with his own again. Finch let his hands wander down John's body and found his butt; he grabbed it and pulled John towards him. "Mmm…much tighter." Finch moaned.

"Too much exercise with you." smiled John, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Good." he smiled back.

"I think you're ready, well, almost. Pillow." John said.

Finch reached for one of the pillows next to him and handed it to John.

"Hips up baby." said John as Finch moved himself up so he could position the pillow; it gave great support for his hip and easier access for John.

After many painful and failed attempts they learnt it was best and easier with Finch on his back, he also liked to watch what was going on, as did John.

"Is that ok there?" asked John running his hands along Finch's thighs.

"Yes."

"Good."

"John, give it to me."

John moved back, "I love when you talk dirty." he winked and started to position himself.

"Ready?" John checked and Finch just nodded, ready for the squeeze. John pushed just inside him, and then allowed him to adjust.

"Ready." Finch moaned and he felt the pressure as John pushed fully into him, filling him up.

"Mmm…John. Yeah…" He moaned, at that John moved forward and positioned his hand on either side of the bed by Finch's hips. He took a deep breath, looked straight at Finch and then started to slowly pull in and out, gently at first.

"Ahh." John moaned. His moans fuelled Finch on; he loved how John would moan his name in many variations.

"Mmm…John…Yeah…More."

John kept eye contact at all times with him. It made it so much more intense which Finch enjoyed. John started to speed up and they were both moaning more and more, then John moved his right hand and grabbed Finch's cock, and he pumped it as he thrust in and out.

"Mmm...John...Yes...Mm..." moaned Finch.

John didn't normally do this, but he liked it, a lot.

"Harder." He then moaned. He was close and so wanted to cum, hard. John picked up the pace and was slamming Finch to the end.

"Yes John...Uhh...Yes...God...Yes." He was practically screaming then hushed. He came all over John's hand and both theirs chests, but he knew John wasn't done.

"Come…On…John...Cum in me...cover me with you're cum..." He encouraged, "Fuck me... harder... Like you... Love to." He urged and gripped the headboard ready for the onslaught that would come. John moved up and leant his hands on Finch's knees.

"Ready?" asked John, panting.

"Yes... Give it to me."

And John did, he banged into him hard, sending Finch's body up the bed then back down, then up again.

"Uhn... Fuck... Finch...mm..." John shouted.

"Harder" Finch moaned.

John did, "Yes... Uhh... Yes..." he was so close and Finch knew it.

"Cum for me... I need it."

"Uhh... Uhh... Yes... Uhhhh" and John came.

"That's it... Give me it all."

John slumped his head forward, spent and panting. Finch smiled, he loved seeing John like this. John pulled out and eased the pillow gently from Finch's hips and laid down on top of him, snuggling into his neck with his arms tucked under Finch's shoulders.

Finch stroked John's neck, "Better?" he teased.

"Mmm...yes."

"Good." smiled Finch and settled down, trying to calm his breathing. Finch loved being like this with John. They were usually so busy and frantic; it was nice to be still and together in a tight embrace. Finch felt John start tapping his finger on his shoulder.

"Are you tapping a beat?"

"Yes, I am."

"One of my songs?"

"Yes." John moved up a little, "I never took you as Placebo fan."

Finch laughed, "I love some of their stuff." He had for years, but kept it quiet, it didn't match his stereotype.

"I noticed, but its good running music, good beat."

"I used to run to them when I was making the machine. Is it placebo you're tapping?"

"Yes."

"What song?"

"It's uhh…'I do', I think."

"I like that one."

"So do I. There's good lyrics to it."

Finch thought, _'Yes it does.'_

John went quiet again and stopped tapping. "Shall we shower before you fall asleep?"

"I'm not falling asleep, but a shower sounds good." he kissed John and got up, seeing his cum on John's chest made him smile, he'd shot it a fair way.

"Come on then." said John offering his hand. Finch took it and John pulled him up to his feet,

"Lead on sexy butt." John teased and grabbed Finch's butt.

"You're obsessed." moaned Finch, but he actually liked it.

"I am, but you're obsessed with my neck and hair."

"I don't deny that but I don't grab you do I?"

"No but I wish you would." John said grabbing him again.

"I'll note it for the future." Finch smiled.

In the bathroom, Finch found towels while John checked the water temperature

"Ready." John said climbing in. Finch put the towels down and followed him in.

It was a small cubical, which Finch liked; it was intimate with two people in it, but he loved it.

Since getting with John he started to get ideas of more adventurous places to make love, the shower was one of them. He grinned to himself as he started to wash John's chest, with a little soap and water, as well as kisses, as always.

Once all clean, Finch turned off the water and got out, handing John a towel.

"Can we go back to bed?" asked Finch, his hip was twinging and he needed his pain killers

.

"Yes, that's fine but are you ok?" John said cupping Finch's cheek.

"My hips twinging, but its ok."

"Ok, staying in bed sounds good anyway." John smiled and kissed Finch.

They walked back to the bedroom and found clean boxers to put on then got back into bed. John snuggled into Finch, "This ok?" he asked.

"Perfect" smiled Finch, and it was.

He loved feeling John's skin on his. They lay quiet for some time; Finch loved quiet at times, it let the voices in his head speak, while the chaos just made them scream.

"I'd like to take a bath with you and wash the chaos from my skin." John suddenly sang.

"You what? Sorry, I was a million miles away."

"Somewhere nice?" John asked.

"Yes, but still with you."

"Good. I was singing."

"Oh ok."

"I want to take a bath with you and wash the chaos from my skin." He sung again.

Finch just nodded.

"What? I do."

"Ok, well we will have to stay at yours one night so we can."

"Sounds like a plan." and he kissed Finch's cheek, "I wanna say I do."

"Yes this game is growing boring."

"No I do."

"Of course."

John rolled over and on top of Finch, pinning him down. "Look at me." He demanded.

"I am, what is it?" Finch felt under attack and his defenses went up.

"Harold I love you, you know I do."

"Yes, and what?"

"I want to say I do."

"In what way? I'm confused."

John slumped his head forward, "In the song what does it imply he wants to say I do to?"

"Marriage."

"I wanna say I do."

Finch suddenly felt panic come over him. "You want to marry…me?"

"Yes."

Finch's head spun, he never thought of himself getting married to anyone and now John suddenly springs it on him, in bed.

"Harold?"

"Yes?"

"Don't look so panicked. I'm only saying I would."

"Ok." Finch felt relieved, but knew in the future it would come up again.

John smiled and said, "The question is, do you?"


End file.
